Cupcakes
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: 'He wasn't surprised to walk into the kitchen to find the intelligence analyst covered in flour, looking rather flustered as she tried her best to clean up the mess on the floor before moving onto the flour dusted counter tops.' Nell/Callen. AU.


**Cupcakes.  
>Words: <strong>1157**  
>Couple: <strong>Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
>TV Show: <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Characters you recognise belong to Shane Brennan.**  
>AUOC.  
>Slight drabble.<br>Established Nell/Callen.  
>Future Fic!<strong>

…

There was a loud bang from the kitchen, and the NCIS agent only chuckled slightly at the sound. Nell Jones was clumsy. She had two left feet and was so uncoordinated that it was absolutely funny. No matter _how _much grace she had when travelling the OSP office, she was a complete clutz with everything else.

He wasn't surprised to walk into the kitchen to find the intelligence analyst covered in flour, looking rather flustered as she tried her best to clean up the mess on the floor before moving onto the flour dusted counter tops.

G Callen faintly dropped his bag against the doorway to the kitchen, and slowly made his way towards the red-haired woman. She had a cloth and was trying her best to wipe the white powder off of the counter before he arrived.

"If I didn't know any better," he murmurred, stopping to stand less than a foot behind her, "I'd think you were trying to make it look like nothing happened."

He laughed, watching her jump slightly with surprise and curse underneath her breath. She whipped around, looking at him with wide eyes, dropping the cloth from her hand and onto the floor.

"When did you get home?" she asked breathless, trying to slowly calm her breathing back down to a normal pace.  
>"Just then," he answered with a smile, "and to my surprised I come into the kitchen to see my wife trying to make something, but obviously her clumsiness got the best of her, <em>again<em>."  
>"I needed something to do," she shrugged, "I'd cleaned the house, I even called Hetty I got that bored."<br>"You called Hetty?" the NCIS agent asked with a chuckle.  
>Sighing Nell bent awkwardly, trying to retrieve the cloth from the ground, "I was going to see if she had any assignments I could do from him, because in all honesty, I love being home, but I swear, I have something dancing on my bladder and I would rather be at work."<br>"Well you see Pixie," he smiled, "you _do _have something dancing on your bladder."  
>"But it's so annoying," she whined, "I have to go to the toilet nearly every ten minutes, and I eat more than Kensi does, it's sort of scary."<br>"Don't let Kensi hear you saying that," Callen suggested.  
>"I love kids, but I didn't know that actually being pregnant would be this much of a hassle."<br>"So you decided to make a cake?"

Looking over her shoulder at the mess that surrounded where she was working, she narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose slightly.

"Well, I was making cake mixture, but I was going to make cupcakes," Nell explained, turning back to him.  
>"Cupcakes?" he smirked.<br>"Yes, chocolate cupcakes," the intelligence analyst nodded, "they were supposed to be a surprise, but I've already burnt one batch, forgot the eggs in another, and this was supposed to be the third try."

Callen watched her face intently, being completely unable to take her seriously when she was covered in flour. He used his thumb to get rid of what was under her eyes, before slowly working on wiping it away from her mouth and cheeks with the palms of his hands, all while trying his best to contain his laughter.

"Do you remember the last time you tried to do this?" he asked her.  
>"Nope."<br>"Well I do," the exCIA operative chuckle, "which is why the top shelf of the cupboard is full of packet mixes for things like this, because if I was to remember carefully, you stained you favourite white dress with your failed cake mix _last week_."  
>"I couldn't reach that high," she answered confidently, "and besides, this way is more fun."<br>"And messy," he replied with a smirk.  
>Nell shrugged slightly, "I like mess."<br>"I can see that."

The intelligence analyst narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. He stood there before her quite proud of what he had said, she had no idea why though, there wasn't much to his comment. Either way he was right, however, she loved making mess, but she hated cleaning it. She loved doing stuff like cooking, but her clumsiness always got the best of her – _always._

"How about, you go and get cleaned up while I clean _this _up," he suggested, "and I'll get one of the packet mixes down for us to make."  
>"Good idea," she sighed in defeat.<p>

Giving a proud smile he leant down to her for a second, dropping a small kiss on the corner of her lips, before watching his wife – _the mother of his future child _– walk towards their bedroom. Looking around and suspecting the damage in the room, he actually could say that it wasn't as bad as the last time, when she had actually set several of the cupcakes on fire.

Taking the cloth that she had failed to retrieve off of the ground, he continued wiping the flour from the bench. He dropped the cloth in the sink when he finished, before reaching up to take the first packet mix off the top shelf.

Hearing her footsteps float back down the hall, he smiled quietly to himself, before turning to the fridge to take out what the packet asked of them. When he turned back to the woman, he smiled, eyes raking over her appearance for the first time since he had actually set foot in the house.

"You missed a bit," he told her, stepping towards her to wipe the flour from underneath her chin.

She gave him a small smile in return, leaning into his touch. G Callen looked down to her stomach, his hands following his eyes as they rested on the swell. He would say she was getting bigger, if not in fear of whatever martial arts she had been taught by Henrietta Lange or Kensi Blye, but it was a 'happy bigger' because that was their child.

"I love you," he murmurred, leaning forward again to drop another kiss by her lips.  
>"I love you," she replied with a smile.<br>"You missed another bit," Callen laughed, leaning back to wipe away yet more flour from her face.  
>"Shut up, don't we have cupcakes to make?"<br>"Yes we do," he said with a smile, wrapping to arms around her grown waist as she began to rip the top of the small box open.

As she spilled the contents of the box onto the counter top, he placed a kiss on her cheek, and rested both hands on top of her stomach. When he felt the slight kick against his hands he grinned broadly against his wife's cheek. Smiling, he murmurred instructions into her ear as her hands wondered he counter looking for each object.

_Cupcakes_, he thought to himself, _to think you could make so much mess making cupcakes._ And in all honesty, he hoped that their child did not inherit their mother's clumsiness…

…

_Viola! ;)_

_So this was sort of inspired by me and my best friend making cupcakes, and I looked at the mess and I'm just like "QUICK TAHLIA! CHOOSE A HAND!', evidently she chose the NCIS LA hand – the other was Castle – and here I am at 0116 writing about Nell and Callen making cupcakes. And you have no idea how wrong that sounds…_

_Guess what! This is story number 49! Which means I can't post anything new until I have my multi-chapter story at a point where I can post it which makes it able to be posted, but to continue being written. I can still update old stories, but that number fifty is reserved for something special – and AU._

_It will either be my Prequel/Sequal – yes, it's the same two stories, just in one – to my song-fic 'Back to Back'. Or a Castle and NCIS: Los Angeles cross over. Or a NCIS: Los Angeles story – Nell/Callen and a bit of Kensi/Deeks. Or it will be the rewrite of 'She Was A Gallagher Girl' which was the first story I ever posted on Fanfiction! – which was a Gallagher Girl (books) and NCIS cross over._

_Oh my God. I can't wait! EEEEK!_

_Anyway._

_All mistakes are mine!_

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_


End file.
